


If I were wise

by bricksandbones



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bricksandbones/pseuds/bricksandbones





	If I were wise

So I’m getting a lot of texts,

”Concerned” with a capital ‘c’. 

What am I supposed to derive from that, 

what’s concern from people who’ve never dreamed of walking into traffic,

who can’t know the grisly details

of what they claim to be concerned about.

 

If I were wise, I’d do different but ego’s 

all I’ve got when happiness is transient as steam, 

fleeting as smoke. All I can do is keep the carbon in my lungs;

x times eleven minutes, too long and never long enough. 

 

Like a train, I smoke and like another I’m running late;

on the verge and too proud to actually fuck it up.

In a parallel universe I missed the platform and hit the rails -

In my dreams, I flew.

 

 

 

 


End file.
